


Domination

by LadyIchijouji



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dominance, Dominatrix, Erotic Games, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIchijouji/pseuds/LadyIchijouji
Summary: Repressed desires are thoughts that disturb Digimon Kaiser long ago. As if the digidestined weren't enough to bother him, there was something that disturbed your sleep many nights ago, in fact, it's a girl... Your enemy, Inoue Miyako.In an internal dispute between reason and lust, the second option screamed louder, prompting him to plan a way to approach the girl. The only solution was to kidnap the Digimons if their friends and propose a release agreement: a night of sex.The emperor thinks that the game is won, fantasy several ways of mastering the digidestined between four walls, but he doesn't know that the girl is much smarter than he thinks.Behind the innocent nerdy skin of the “helpless sheep” we have a powerful and authoritative woman, a hungry wolf who doesn't boot to lose. If you are disobedient you will be punished with pain, if you are obedient you will be rewarded with pleasure. Who will win the contest for domination?Domination is a fine line between pain and pleasure...





	1. Chapter one: The kidnapping and the proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, everything good?  
> This is my first time I'm posting one of my fanfictions in another language. This is an alternate universe in which Digimon Kaiser captures the partners of the digidestineds, to free them, they must pay a price, one of them actually Inoue Miyako.
> 
> A warning before starting to read: "It is important for everyone to know that Miyako's practices are not allowed without the consent of the other person, even if the house to which she is a party became aware of this she would be expelled and would no longer be recognized As a BDSM practitioner.  
> Advanced BDSM can be considered aggression and torture if practiced without permission.  
> Remember that this is mere fiction, if you want to do something like talk to your partner, look for beginner practices and especially remember that ALL IS A MUTUAL PLEASURE GAME! "
> 
> I hope you like her!  
> Kisses!
> 
> P.S: Here Miyako is 17 years old and Ken 16 years old.

**Miyako point of view**

It doesn’t have that phrase: everything that is good, lasts little. So! It fits perfectly now, being our last day of summer vacation. It was the best three months of my life, I spent most of my time at Mimi-chan's home in the United States. You must be wondering how I did, simple, by the Digital World, incredible technology! In five minutes I was in another country, in a totally different culture.

During these ninety days, we became more united as sisters. I visited several places in the United States, but one in particular, struck me so unexpectedly, a world I don’t know and that I was addicted to, going virtually every weekend to learn and participate in their experiments. What place was that? Get a little curious, I'll tell you more about this place soon.

After an email from Hikari-chan complaining that we split up on vacation, I decided to arrange a picnic so we could meet again. At home, Poromon helped me pack the basket with all the most delicious snacks in the world. He jumped so cheeky, he missed playing with his Digimon friends, after all, the only one he played with during this period was Palmon.

We choose the Digital World as a meeting point. Everything is strangely calm, it seems that the Digimon Kaiser decided to go on vacation too, because it doesn’t give the faces during that period. Either he has decided to abandon the all-powerful mantle or he must be plotting a Machiavellian plan to dominate the Digital World with the black rings. Well, I'd rather believe in the first option.

We’re sitting in the iconic plaid cloth, ate a delicious snack while we talked about our vacation adventures. On a trip with the soccer team, Daisuke-kun discovered that Sora-chan dates Taichi-kun and Yamato-kun at the same time! Well, I suspected that redhead was naughty, the silent ones are the worst! Takeru-kun and Hikari-chan don’t like to know this story, but chose not to intrude, all three are grown enough to settle.

My phone vibrated with a new message.

 

_ “Miya! This weekend you have to come here! Let's do that thing in that place ;-) _

_ Tachikawa Mimi ” _

 

A malicious smile welled up on my lips. Hmm! Go in that place ... By reminding me how it was last week, I feel hot. But even before thinking about responding, Daisuke-kun's asshole took the device out of my hands and made a scandal to everyone present.

“That thing, in that place, huh?” Everyone, even Iori-chan stared at me mischievously.

“Miyako-chan, your family, don't worry about leaving you so long with Mimi-chan?” Hikari-chan speaks visibly jealous.

“After my family learned that I struggle with Hawkmon in a digital world, they don’t care much, I think I won independence!” I answered playfully trying to cut it off and everyone laughs excitedly.

“But the question that doesn’t want to shut up…” Takeru-kun began in a suggestive tone. “That thing, in that place?” He talks playfully and everyone laughs even more.

“Well, girls stuff! Nails, waxing, massage, moisturizing hair and skin…” I explain trying to look convincing, everyone seemed to believe me, but not a person...

“That don’t convince me…” Iori-chan looks at me with his disciplined green orbs.

“Miyako-chan what is waxing? It's something to eat?” Veemon put his hands in his mouth doubtfully. Everyone falls for this question.

“Veemon, waxing isn’t to eat! Consists of the intentional extraction by certain regions of the human body for aesthetic reasons and even hygiene and cleanliness.” I explained to the blue Digimon that in staring intently, not only him as the others. I found a way to escape the subject focus.

“But waxing is something only girls?’ Patamon asks innocently and Takeru-kun blush to the ears.

“Nooooooooo… Why Pata-chan?” I arched an eyebrow in curiosity signal.

Takeru grabs his partner by stuffing a rice ball into his tiny little mouth. I can see how uncomfortable he was with this question.

“Err ... Let's leave this subject there folks!” The blonde smiled uneasily. Bingo! Then Takeru does waxing!

“Step on it blonde, need not feel ashamed to admit that does the waxing!” Daisuke punches his shoulder, making him blush.

“Hey! Now I get it! It was one thing you did last week Dai-chan?” The red orbs Blue Digimon shone brightly while Daisuke was the color of them.

“Veemon let's change the subject.” Daisuke patted the air trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Oh?! But it isn’t fair change the subject! If everyone makes such removal was wondering if the Iori-chan also does?” Armadillomon asks innocently.

“N-no ... Let's change the subject, please…” The newest responds very flushed face.

Hikari and I laughed like two hysterics. Hmm! It's good to know that our friends care, after all, nothing better than a kitten, lighter than ever ... Well, before I finished my thinking, Veemon and Tailmon made a battle position.

The five of us stood looking up at the sky being surprised by the imposing Digimon Kaiser mounted on a Devidramon, followed by countless Seadramons and Aidramons, cackling psychotically giving attack orders. I can't believe this asshole decided to mess up our lively picnic. Ah, but this isn’t going to be this way! Not even!

“Digimon Kaiser?” Daisuke speaks furiously, with clenched fists. “Go Veemon!”

“I'm ready!” Confirms the Blue Dragon.

_ “Digimetal Up!”  _ Daisuke screams.

_ “Veemon Armor Shinka... Flaming courage! Fladramon!” _

While Fladramon attacks, we all give commands to our partners.

_ “Digimetal Up!”  _ Shouted in unison.

_ “Armadilomon Armor Shinka… The profound wisdom! Digmon!” _

_ “Hawkmon Armor Shinka... The wings of love! Holsmon!” _

_ “Patamon Armor Shinka... Upward hope! Pegasusmon!” _

_ “Tailmon Armor Shinka... Bright light! Nefertimon!” _

All were in the form  _ Armor  _ and ready to attack, however, the trees around us start to move and come through them and many DarkTyrannomons and Meramons burning all local vegetation transforming this beautiful place in hell. Damn! Digimon Kaiser just want to bring misery and destruction to the Digital World! He caught us with the guard down, but we would never expect such an attack, we’re all on vacation, except he, should at least have been plotting this attack for a long time.

On land Digmon and Flamedramon suffered brutal attacks from Gorilamons, Meramons and DarkTyrannomons. Daisuke and Iori went into despair as they saw their Digimons so vulnerable to the malicious aggression of those controlled by the black ring; both don’t resist so many enemies and regressed their forms of training.

By the heavens Holsmon, Nefertimon and Pegasumon went through the same drama of the Digimons on ground, the Seadramons, Airdramons and Devidramons were so brutal with them... My heart began to tighten and hurt as I watched them fall back into the same shapes as Chibimon and Upamon.

We tried to run to get our partners, but it was useless our efforts, because the Digimon Kaiser slaves prevented us and took each of them, while the madman laughed psychotic form of our misfortune manipulating rings black and placing them on each there..

“They will be my slaves and they will evolve through the darkness, what irony not?” He took pride in taking all our partners with him, flying through the skies of the Digital World.

Their slaves did us no harm, they simply stepped back, leaving us standing, staring at the horizon. We cried, shouting, the names of our partners in the middle of the burning forest, it wasn’t long before we began to cough because of the smoke of the fire,  our eyes were burning and hearts ache to have been impotent, not having done anything to save them.

We walked to the nearest village and, through one of the many TVs scattered around the digital world, we contacted Koushiro-senpai who, by our luck, had just arrived in the computer room. We came back with the saddest faces in the world, we counted all our losses, we cried a lot and we debated on the subject, it was decided that we would have the help of the veterans to recover our precious partners. Izumi tried to cheer us up, to be positive,  but his face hung a wrinkle of worry.

What was meant to be a joyful day to remember our adventures during the vacations, ended in tragedy marking the worst day of our lives. Hikari-chan was so destroyed that Taichi-kun came to pick her up at school ... Takeru, Daisuke, Iori and I followed our way home, silent, wondering what might have been done to stop that maniac from hijacking ours Digimons. We opened our mouths just to bid farewell and each went to his destination.

Arrived exhausted at home, thanked God to be alone, my father traveled on business, Mantarou-Oniisan married recently and moved to another city, Chizuru and Momoe are sharing an apartment near where I live, my mother is in our shop.

I grabbed a simple green floral dress and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I took off my clothes, the images of the battle came to my mind, I wonder how, there could be a person as cruel and as bad as Digimon Kaiser, or rather Ichijouji Ken. I'm under the hot water thinking about how much suffering it is causing not only with us, digidestined and the Digital World, but with their parents, disappearing without a trace, just worrying about their damn Emperor's coat.

I turned off the shower, grabbed a fluffy towel, and patted every corner of my body. I pass a vanilla-scented cream, one of my favorites, Mimi-chan's gift. I left the bathroom and walked to my room, opened the door, and instinctively looked at the basket where my Poromon sleeps. My heart squeezed again, just thinking of what this monster might be doing to him now... Poromon forgive me, if I could do anything, anything to protect you, to have you back, I would do it without blinking.

I got lost in thought, heard my whistle from Digivice, I don’t want to respond, but it could be Koushiro's email with news. Roll in bed and stretch myself picking up the phone on the dresser and falloff bed when I read the message.

 

“ _ To negotiate the freedom of their Digimon partners come to the following coordinates immediately, not test my good mood or they die. _

_ Digimon Kaiser _ ”

 

I don’t think twice, actually, I don’t think of it once. If this idiot wanted to negotiate with us, it's because we had a chance, anyway, we should take advantage of it. I don’t even remember communicating with the others, I just locked the door of my room, I turned on my computer typing the coordinates and opened the portal with courage, everything for Poromon and for the others.

When I realized, was already on the other side, noticed that. I’m in a dark place full of connected monitors, many without  displaying images , others  displaying our partners in their prison. My God, how can there be such a horrible guy?

I’m withdrawn from my thoughts when I look at my body and notice that my clothes haven’t changed, I run my hands through the hair that aren’t protected by my helmet. But what does it mean? What is going on? Where are the others?

“Looking for your little friends, digidestined?” I hear Kaiser's voice in that darkness, but it came from all sides. I’m apprehensive looking for him in every corner. “ They aren’t here…” He talks ironically and I don't understand where he wants to go. “It's just you and me…” He whispered in my ear, appearing behind me like a ghost sprouting from the floor. A violent cold cross my body and I involuntarily embrace.

What is going on? Why only am I here? What does he want from me?

 

**Kaiser point of view**

Don't suppress a latent desire, especially when one is the emperor and has the power to get what you want. Playing to conquer the Digital World is a beautiful fun, see these data piled appointed by Digimons serving as mere puppets in my hands is a delightful sensation, giving work to those useless insects known as digidestined, surely it is a diversion, after all, what a grace it would be to conquer a territory without warring with enemies, however pathetic they may be.

As for the desire... Oh, yes this problem has been disturbing me for a long time, at first I struggled against it, I felt disgusted with myself. It was difficult to acknowledge that a superior being like myself was "surrendered" to desires by a wish for a silly foolish, unbearable, overactive… But in the struggle between reason and lust, reason had no chance. I was obliged to accept the fact that I needed to have it for myself, I was forced to accept because she tormented me in my dreams.

When fantasies weren't enough for me, I decided to put an end to this madness. If I had only one night secretly, I could satisfy this desire desire and erase the flame that consumes me every day. I can not say for sure when this frenzy started inside me, perhaps it was to observe the petulance, the audacity, the haughtiness that girl. She was like a wild animal needing to be tamed, a Digimon in perfect shape, need of a mighty Black Ring. She was sassy and vivacious. His sharp and annoying voice always stood out amid the battles, Many times I found myself reviewing the footage just to study their movements. On several occasions, Wormmon made me angry at his impertinent questions.

Plan successfully executed, at least much of it. The idiots took a vacation and facilitated, dared to picnic in an area outside my domain, at least it was what they imagined, because, there was a Dark Tower camouflaged between the great trees near the place. It wasn’t difficult to beat them, in fact, I was more than prepared, they fought very well, but being ridiculous worms that they are, but there was no chance for victory and here are all the partners of the digidestined, in my prision serving as experience to my Black Spiral, tempting evolution through the darkness.

But as reported at the beginning, should not suppress a latent desire, or it consumes you and I can’t allow myselfbe consumed. I had the weapons to get what my body wanted, with all the intense appeals

Miyako Inoue didn’t seem so bold and courageous to be seen alone in the enemy's lair without those hideous costumes that hide its graceful curves and her long lilac hair. Your short dress gave me a better view of her shapely thighs, vanilla smell was numbing, leading me to thoughts of how I would bite every corner of that soft, white skin leaving my marks. She was undoubtedly very attractive and delicious. Through her gaze, I realized how scared she was. I savored in the shadows her look of panic and confusion, I'm amused to note that she was looking for her friends... The poor helpless sheep didn't understand anything yet and apparently it's time to make things clear and fun here.

“Looking for your little friends, digidestined?” I'm hiding in the shadows, leaving her confused, looking at every corner in that room.  “ They aren’t here…” I inform her ironically and she seems to be scared even more. I confess that the game has barely begun and I want to throw it against the wall and tear this thin little dress. “It's just you and me…” I whisper in her ear watching his body shudder violently, the fragrant soft skin shivers and she seems to lose her voice.

“W-Where’re my friends?” She asks nervously, squeezing the digivice tightly.

I bite my lower lip  holding me not to attack it at once, its sweet smell spreads throughout the place, I feel my erection growing more than all the times I only had it in daydream, it was so close, so within my power. Control yourself Kaiser, don't waste everything!

“ I really don’t know and don’t want to know, I have nothing to discuss with them…” I slid the tip of her nose around her neck, inhaling her strong, sweet scent, and in response, she took a deep breath. It seems to me, the little sheep is about to faint not looking so bold now.

“Are you saying... That the message sent only to me?” The girl who always talks loudly practically whispered so terrified. Oh! The feeling of power is so wonderful, so indescribable, my body was boiling, I was so aroused that I could feel pain in my cock. My veins throbbed, my tendons trembled, felt a tingling throughout the pubic region.

“Bingo!” I ironically repeat the word she normally uses in her missions in the Digital World. I note that she is even more nervous.

“W-What you do you want from me after all…” The tone of voice came out tearful. Oh, dear digidestined, I want so many things from you!

Unite our bodies possessively clutching her tiny waist, running my hands to her breasts. That delights, she's not wearing a bra! I can feel perfectly soft hills, I never played anything like this texture. Her little breasts so stiff! I pull saliva like a hungry wolf for its prey and for what it seems to me  she's enjoying it. The tips of my fingers sinks  deliciously into that filling, stroking her thumbs with her beaks. She's breathless, I'm amused to note that she tries to suppress a groan. I squeeze my erection in her hard butt and I use it to sink my mouth into her neck, biting her with lust, pressing her harder, until I can pull out some grunts that I do not know if it's pain or excitement. I drag my mouth to his ear, leaving a trail of saliva where I passed and decide to answer his questioning.

“How nice that you asked, my dear… What I want? Hm, let me think about it…” I twists his body in a swift motion, leaning against the wall abruptly joining her wrists and holding them over the head with one hand, so that we were face to face. I see your panic in your eyes, I press our bodies, tightening my erection against her pelvis while my free hand runs daring for its soft little body. “Are you feeling it?” I ask harshly, she shudders, but looks away and doesn’t respond. I pass my tongue along the length of her ear biting the lobe, while my hand sinks into the delicious filling of her breasts, she moans restrained, terrified, increasingly tremulous, delivered at the mercy of my desires as I have always imagined. “Respond or do you want your Digimons to suffer for your disobedience?” I pressed my erection into his femininity with more intensity. “Feeling it?”

“Yes… Yes… I’m feeling” She sobbed, letting her digivice fall to the floor.

“So what I want... It's simple my dear: you naked in my bed! Penetrate this doll's body... I want to eat you all night, make you scream out loud my name, finish you!” I went straight looking into her eyes. “I want to smear you all with my semen, blow up my cum in your pretty face of exemplary young lady, in her mouth by her breasts…”

“You crazy pervert!” She answered cheekily as she always is. I squeezed her breasts with more desire, sank his head in her neck feeling its smell.

“Very... Very crazy, very perverted! I'll get you by the hair and eat every bit of your soft skin, you leave all marked, end all your energies and corrupt your soul…” I Step fingertips at her flushed face helpless nerd completely horrified by what she heard at the time, I already delight in the scene. I Secure his chin and I back our lips brushing them gently, whispering to her. “If you want the freedom of your partners, of course.” I take advantage of that delicious body sliding my hands down her soft thighs. The excitement is so much, I feel her firm breasts pressed against my body, her gasping breath, accelerated heartbeat, her sweet scent...

“BASTARD! YOU’RE A MOTHERFUCKING MONSTER!” She screams trying to break free of my arms, struggling desperately. It's time to calm the beast. The more she debates, the more excited I become. We slip to the cold ground and I easily immobilize it on your body ... Oh, my goodness!  It's hard to resist!

“I'm the monster that will make you squirm with so much pleasure and beg for more.” I Whisper tugging at the skin of his neck and then sucking like a vampire hungry for blood.

I feel your body squirm under me that is no longer struggling both to try to get out of my arms. I took advantage of one of the gloves and returned the caresses on those thighs, sinking my hands with will... Geez... How soft, silky... Delicious... I'm almost throwing sanity in the trash, to want to rip that dress and sink into this luscious body right here.

“What... What do you think... What are you doing? Don't you dare... Uh…” She gasps breathlessly, pulling all the air out of her lungs. His heartbeats were racing and his legs were wobbly. Wonderful! That which wasn't yet in my final goal!

“I dare... I can do anything, have what I want, I command here, and... Oh, my little lamb... I'll do something you'll never forget…” I laughed a lot as I traverse one hand through her intimacy, skirting the waistband of your lacy panties with my fingertips. Oh, how she's wet! Naughty! You're making yourself difficult, but you're enjoying the caresses. “All wet, huh? Are you sure I'm a monster now?” I slid the tip of my tongue overwhole extent of his ear, pulling it a damning breath.

“Stupid bastard!” She utters a startled cry as I pull your her pants off, tearing her with just a piece of cloth. This piece goes to my collection of trophies, as the first orgasm of more petulant digidestined that exists in this world.

I chose not to rebut your words, and focus on what I'm doing, I slide my hand into a shell, filling it with its slick and slippery intimacy, I slip my fingers through his intimate lips and clitoris stimulation it with his thumb. Must have control of the situation, I’m about to enjoy almost only to invade two fingers on his soaked intimacy, feeling the tablets, slipping those narrow walls slimy, pulsating hot and sticky texture.

She no longer struggles, hands were free now instinctively snared in my hair, his despair is similar to someone who seems to drown, had lost all control over her moans which added to the aqueous sound that my fingers are invading their privacy  they are music to my ears.

“Who would have thought the brave Inoue Miyako totally surrendered to his greatest enemy. Just imagine what those worms would say about it? Or rather, that red-headed worm who thinks he's smarter than me?” I feel angry talking about only that bastard. He just thinks he knows too much, idiot, I'm always one step ahead of him, that's why I'm the emperor of that place. I'm crazy to put a Black Ring on your Digimon, just to show who's in charge. “Only think Inoue, how you're soaked… You're really enjoying it right?” I stop the movements and stare at her face, her blurred glasses slipping to the tip of her nose, some lilacs wires glued the sweat of her skin, I receive an involuntary groan of frustration at stopping the movement and I smile victorious. “I know it's your body will not let you lie. Do you want me continue?” Obvious she doesn’t answer, just grit your teeth in outrage. I offer you a wide grin, showing teeth and run only the tips of the fingers simulating penetrate her, but stopping the act, I have fun with your anxiety, I slide only one finger inside her, withdrawing it quickly, so that, when taking it laying channel on her clitoris; She moans scandalously, so that it shakes all my senses, making my body vibrate. I go crazy with the moment and I will enter her with two fingers, giving the movements that craved.

Her choking groans turned into screams mixed with disconnected words… Damn, the heat of this whole mixture brings me to the brink of an orgasm! My erection throbbing hard enough to hurt, my underwear completely wet from pre-cum. She writhes in my arms as her flaming intimacy convulses around my fingers, spilling your fluids. Her head, as well as her arched backs, collide against the cold ground, loose once leaving it between the spasms of her orgasm.

I look proudly at my fingers with that translucent liquid, bringing them to my lips, delighting in the acidic taste it possesses. She stares at me wide-eyed, totally confused and shrunken with legs outstretched. What a perfect view!

“You can go my little sheep. No need to seal the deal now, I will give you six hours to rest and reflect. I know you will make the decision more know.” I smiled wickedly getting up and joining the underwear soaked the ground placing it in his pants pocket. I turned to walk as far as could before I lost control once more.

“Your crazy… Sadist…” She breathed breathlessly trying to compose herself. I watched her over her shoulders, getting up, adjusting her dress and round glasses.

“I doubt you'll say that when I'm entering that delicious little body.” I smiled mockingly, stirring in control of my mainframe, leaving one of the cameras focused on her beloved Digimon. “Note well digidestined, look what will happen to your Digimon if not accept my proposal…”  The image was a hologram to trick the mind that damn girl.

“Poromon…” She murmured approaching the screen, placing her hands on it, making care.

The Black Ring shines on him making him evolve into DarkAquilamon, the adult form of that little worm. His red eyes gleamed mercilessly as he flew over the cell, watching his targets, four worms in his training form.

“Enjoy the show, my little lamb.” Get out of the control room, walking through dark corridors towards my room slamming the door shut.

Following to the bathroom, take my clothes off and turn the shower in cold temperature, letting the water fall on my shoulders tense. I look at my erection and close my eyes. Good Lord! Once daily erection. Stupid girl, can only be a witch and have cast a spell on me. Her scent is still on my fingers, the taste of her skin in my mouth... She'll be mine…

I put one hand on the wall as I take the other to my cock, starting back and forth. How hot she's... I thought it would burst with so much heat at that time… It's just like that I want she to fully surrendered to me ... Tied up in my bed, writhing begging to cum ... Moaning my name all night ... Kissing her mouth delicious, biting filling her breasts... She'll be mine ... I won't let her go, I'll lock her in a cell and burrow deep into that body every night ...

I hear a strange noise coming from my room, turn off the shower, leaving the bath using just a towel wrapped around his waist and surprised me with what I see.

“How get here?” I asked incredulously, but she doesn't answer, come to my bed and lies down, lifting her dress, spreading her legs for me. Damn, this girl wants to finish me!

“Let's just get it over with and give me back my Poromon.” She takes off her round glasses, placing them on a table beside the bed. His amber eyes filled with malice.

Fuck! If she wants this, great! Let's solve it soon! I tear off my towel throwing it anywhere in the room and advancing on it like a hungry wolf ready to attack. I positioned my cock in its delicious entrance, slipping deliciously into it, pulling out a loud moan with lust.

“Ohhhhh Miyako… San…” I fall to my knees amid spasms of yet another furious orgasm. Great, another daydream! The floor of the box is covered with water and my fluids scattered down the drain.

Damn girl… You’ll be mine...


	2. Chapter Two: Little lamb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: "It is important for everyone to know that Miyako's practices are not allowed without the consent of the other person, even if the house to which she is a party became aware of this she would be expelled and would no longer be recognized As a BDSM practitioner.  
> Advanced BDSM can be considered aggression and torture if practiced without permission.  
> Remember that this is mere fiction, if you want to do something like talk to your partner, look for beginner practices and especially remember that ALL IS A MUTUAL PLEASURE GAME! "

**Miyako Point of view**

“Enjoy the show, my little lamb.” Kaiser turns his back on entering a door. The sound of the knock echoed as he closed it.

My beloved Poromon underwent a shinka of darkness turning into DarkAquilamon, a way that I've never seen, as he usually hyper digivolves through Digieggs in Holsmon or Shurimon. With blows of its beak, executed the others Digimons transforming them in data.

“No! Why did you’d that?” I screamed, pounding the computer screen.

But in a mysterious way things back to normal, Poromon was unconscious along with the others Digimons. Kaiser damn! This was all a digital trick to trick my mind! This moron is gone leaving open DigiPortal and within seconds was already in my room again.

I looked at the clock, seeing that it was only ten minutes after our meeting. Fuck! I have five hours and fifty minutes to decide the fate of my friends.

I went straight to the bathroom, took my dress off my body and tossed it into the bin. I don’t want memories of him. I've never been so humiliated. Sucker! Who does think he is? Who does he think I am?

First orgasm? Oh, please, make me laugh with these words! Lamb defenseless? So he thinks I'm a dreamy nerd virgin girl? Ok let's clarify things here, not long ago I stopped being that way, but everything changed when I spent time at Mimi-chan's house.

_ Start of flashback. _

_ Mimi-chan has always been popular with the boys. I deduce that it is your beauty, but found it wasn’t only that, she knows them, knows what they want and how to handle them, can control them stir the imagination, and she revealed to me the source of so much popularity. _

_ Earlier in the summer I was just a silly girl who was ashamed to touch my own body looking to give me pleasure. So insecure that not staring at the boys in the eyes, didn’t value my forms, didn’t know me as woman, without any notion of power I had in my hands. _

_ But this has changed… _

_ Mimi-chan isn’t an ordinary girl I always knew it, but she introduced me to her secret world, a world of fantasy and pleasure games. _

_ In the US things are different, with excellent contacts she got us perfect false identities. We spent by girls of nineteen and I was introduced to a home practice of bondage and sadomasochism. _

_ I confess I was very afraid on the first day, I was afraid to see the most bizarre things existing in this world. It was a very hot night, we left the house wearing leather sandals and dresses in black. We walked through the busy streets of Harlem neighborhood in which Mimi-chan lives, during the journey she warned me about the demands of such a house. To my amazement, we entered a completely discreet location At least until we fill out all the forms at the front desk. _

_ Well, as soon as we entered the place, several people from all sorts transiting through there, most wearing costumes with details in red and black tones and Venetian masks to hide their identities. Mimi-chan took the purse our disguises and soon we cover our faces. The interior of place was dimly lit to give a mystery climate, I was impressed with its medieval air: the stone walls around, a throne leaning in the corner and a black table in the center with several chairs around. Very elegant! Tasteful this Gothic structure. _

_ “I will explain you the house rules.” Mimi-chan took a thin metal collar, I winced when she got close to put me that thing. “Calm Miya-chan, trust me, this collar is for people know that you’re inexperienced and is under direction of the house.” She tried calm down, but was still very tense with all that going. _

_ “Collar? Inexperienced?” I was stunned, as lost as a nun in a honeymoon. _

_ She placed the object on my neck as she smiled happily excited as always. “Yes, Miyako-chan, you'll get used to it. When you enter there you must not touch anyone without permission, treat everyone with respect regardless of what you see being submissives or Dominators, not claiming a dominator by your first name, call by master followed by the middle name.” Said holding my shoulders looking at me seriously and I wasn't understanding anything so I just nodded. “During the scene it's forbidden to talk, but if you feel offended, uncomfortable, you may leave, but in silence.” I nodded and followed her down the elegant corridors of the place. During the scene can't talk. _

_ We walk through the inside a climbing staircases leading to a black door saying “Come and serve me.” I confess that at that moment regretted some have embarked on that stuck with Mimi-chan, but I couldn't go back if I decided to go is because curiosity was greater. Swallow saliva placing his hand on the doorknob turning the opening and giving access to a large room, well decorated. _

_ I looked at each admired corner with the decorative details to start the ancient Persian tapestry, Victorian furniture, red satin curtains covering the windows in the beautiful walls and huge old paintings, rich works of art made up the scenario, several chairs formed a circle and among this lay a huge round mahogany table. _

_ We sit in our seats several people filled the remaining seats until all were occupied, Silence and expectation hung in the air. Looking at each of them realized they were all much older than us, I wondered how many lawyers, judges, doctors, and among many other professionals should be here enjoying this philosophy. _

_ Suddenly a door opened reveal a beautiful redhead with long hair wearing only a black lingerie with lace detail in red, using a well heeled shoe that same tone. _

_ In model posture she walked to the table stopping as if waiting for someone. Then a very handsome, tall man with light hair appeared (much reminding Yamato-san) came out the same door, wearing only a black leather pants and carried a rope in his hand. I was drooling on his exposed chest, the abdomen gominhos that traced the path of happiness that, oddly enough, was eager to find out. He walked over to the woman and talked in whispers something to just after blindfold your eyes and help to climb on the table, laying it aside tying wrists and ankles. _

_ My stomach twisted with anxiety, I don’t know what to think about it, saw the girl be starting to twitch when the boy started to stimulate her clitoris with a vibrator while penetrated with fingers, the groans filled the room people watching in total silence. Your fluids flowed and flowed through the whole table and... Wow, I thought it exciting too, so much that I felt my stomach tingle, going crazy to touch me and get that same stage of pleasure. When she reached orgasm the boy untied the ropes broke the sale and helped her down the table, sealed in tender kiss on his forehead on both came out the same door they entered. _

_ I confess I was extremely shocked, but also involved, how the girl confided allowed dominate, the pleasure she could feel with every act and in front of all, a proof of confidence another person and yourself. On that day I preferred not to comment, but on the days that followed I came back to the place with Mimi-chan, and she introduced me to other scenes, as well as people who frequented the house. _

_ On one of these visits, a handsome young man with blue eyes was introduced to me. It was of Russian origin, nice and eloquent. We understand each other very well and agree to start in BDSM life as your submissive. I was afraid and ashamed, never received intimate touches before. But nothing like stupid books that make success, On the contrary, I have learned to trust and respect my master. _

_ I was one of the best techniques to help with the loss of shame and love my body. I was photographed in several erotic angles I was induced, guided how to touch and discover. And when he realized that I was ready, my master went to the next level. He taught me everything about pleasure and more, I was already prepared, I presented a mild combination of pain in the pursuit of intensifying as sensations. _

_ But unlike Mimi-chan who was born to be submissive I discovered that I was born to rule the day he found a light skinned boy and light eyes, dark brown hair he had a thin, delicate little face looked, so shy as if being force I encouraged myself to talk to him during a celebration and I finally discovered that he was submissive. And to my happiness, he still doesn’t have a master. I communicated to my Gift, the desire to expand knowledge and I abandoned my necklace. Before long, I was learning to be domineering. _

_ I found myself in this world delicious, nothing is forced it's all a beautiful magical world we created with permission from one another to help in the search for pleasure. Every day more I regaled me with the taste of having a boy submissive to me, learned many things open mind and met the extreme pleasure. _

_ End of flashback. _

Imagine a spoiled asshole call me lamb?

I got out of the shower, not knowing or doing, combing my hair and getting dressed. I got a message from Mimi-chan on my cell phone. 

 

_ “II heard about what happened to all of you and you can count on met, know where find me. Kisses Honey ;* _

_ Tachikawa Mimi” _

 

My God! After all the crazy things that happened to me today, all I needed was to confide in my friend. I answered a message and opened a gateway to the Digital World from there, I crossed over to Mimi-chan's house and before long was already telling the story 

“He said and did all this just to have a night with you, friend?” The phrase came exalted. “I'm dead!!! Oh my f-ing God!! How now?” 

“He thinks I'm a virgin and that will make me your sheep.” I explained my point of perception.

“Makes some sense, my dear! You have an innocent face and an air of shyness...” She smiled and sighed holding my hands. “It would be ironic if it weren't scary ...”

“I didn't understand friend, what would be ironic?” I plucked my eyebrows, confused. 

“Kaiser is nothing less than Ichijouji Ken and sweetie, you were crazy about him, admit.” His brown eyes sparkle with an affirmative. 

“Nooooooooooooooo.” I denied it vehemently, feeling outraged. “Not even come that it doesn't have!”

“His submissive is identical to Ichijouji, even facial features, even haircut” Mimi-chan is persistent.

“Okay, but I can't enjoy a night with someone who wants to mistreat my Poromon. “When I admired it, I never thought it was Kaiser. “Oh, stop Mimi-chan! I don't know what to”

“He wants you madly, that's a fact. Do with you is the best you can do, master.”

“It may be, but it'll not lower the point of accepting be my submissive this is crazy.” Argument.

“Why not? Give him what he wants, or let think that is gaining whatever and then show the gift that you're and do pay for what has done with the Digital World and all the Digimon. What makes you suffer pain and humiliation and cry out for more. Be unforgettable”

“Sadism with permission is different, but trying to tie Kaiser, who is much stronger than me, and play to torture him, may not end well.” I pointed out the truth of the facts.

“I know of course and this is why the first stage of plan you should be who he hopes. Be submissive come as frightened lamb, be affectionate. Admit that the boy never seems to have received affection in his life. If you come quietly with caresses and kisses leave you confused, and he'll let the guard gradually decrease the defenses and let himself be carried away by the sensations.” Mimi-san said looking me in the eye, he seemed convinced of his words. “Of course he'll not accept, but... Once he's off guard, for him the pleasure he so wants to explore that.” I arched my eyebrows at her. “Oh what Miya?! Ichijouji Ken is a delight, yourself it was groupie card-carrying, I know it's crazy, but it's not that hard to admit.” She got gesturing excitedly.

“Ok you're right, but what's the plan anyway?” I saw no choice but to hear her plan and try to follow it, after she had a right point Ichijouji Ken was a madman, a monster, sleazy, but I excite in a way that...

“First, we breed it like a lamb ready to slaughter!” Mimi-chan said and snapped her fingers, dragged me into her closet, choosing several dresses. This made me try each model more kawaii than the other, until she screamed when she chose the perfect one.

After a perfumed bath in an exaggerated bathtub, she'd make-up on the face, perfumed me and combed my hair, as if it were her doll.

“It is the embodiment of the defenseless little lamb!” Exclaims clapping. “Wonderful, it looks like a virgin nymph!”

I looked in the huge mirror and came across the transformation made by Mimi-chan, wearing a light cloth dress flowing fallen sleeves ciganinha style, letting the shoulders show, in a blue tone baby almost white and a corset of the same color only served as garnish, my hair won a medieval hairstyle with a beautiful braid and many curls made with baby liss.

I somewhat exaggerated, I felt nervous as if going to a romantic date, but my plans were well designed, risky? Yes, but well drawn.

 

(...)

I packed my backpack with an arsenal of little things that I would certainly use to give a memorable night the Kaiser-sama. I was encouraged and prepared properly groomed and perfumed when a message it has come to my D-Terminal.

Coordinates received and mapped. I take off Mimi-chan with a warm hug “Break a leg” She talks playfully.

“Thank you darling.”

I went through the digital portal, prepared for a first performance, like a good girl.

Once I realized the dark room, I was greeted by the insect Digimon who always sneaked behind Kaiser, this one was introduced as Wormmon, this creature is cute.

“Ken-chan... Err Kaiser-sama's in the shower, but it is already ending. Why did you bring a backpack so great?” The small green caterpillar asked curiously. Oops, gave Zebra!

“Ah, yes... Is food!” What a foolish response, but I was too nervous to think of anything better.

“There was no need to bring food, we have in abundance, Miyako-san.” You don't know anything, innocent! I smiled mischievously.

“Well I'm leaving soon Kaiser-sama will come, bye!.” He fired up and started walking quickly with their little paws.

"See you, Wormmon." When he was gone, I hid the backpack in a dark corner. Kaiser just opened the door and looked at me static, of course Mimi picked me up and anointed the doll he thinks I am. 

Fall flat on my face... Wow how it looks beautiful! Dressed nicely! I felt my stomach twist with nervousness. Focus Miyako! Time to act. Allow me Kaiser-sama, your night will be unforgettable!

**Kaiser point of view**

I couldn't do anything all day, my stomach churning with anxiety. Just wait a little longer, and she would soon return...

Does she come back? Ah, right! All for your pathetic partner. The hours passed agonizingly as if it were a punishment, but as soon as the expiration date expired, I sent a message demanding his presence.

I took Wormmon to meet her and went to take a shower. I gave up the usual costumes I wear and choose something more subtle.

When I got to my control room, I was astonished by what I saw, it came very produced... Wait a minute! This girl prepared for someone who hates? Maybe she didn't hate me so much. I actually logged on the PC and found out she was my fan after discovering that I was being Kaiser erased everything she had about me, but maybe I still admire her. 

The digidestined was really pretty as a doll, her perfume spreading through the air then she smiled... Hi? As well? What is actually happening here, this is the same girl who offended me earlier today? Or was it some little game, but for what purpose? 

“You changed your mind and want me to leave?” I just realized how close she had come when her voice frees me from my inner conflict.

“No, of course not ...” I restore, taking my position and drawing closer, wrapping around his waist. “You're not leaving, my little lamb, the night is just beginning.” Then he surprises me more by wrapping his arms around my neck and bringing his lips closer to mine.

“I'm betting that, Ken-kun.” She whispered in proximity and didn't give me time to respond, breathe or think, sealing our lips. It was then that I realized it was my first kiss and obviously it wasn't hers. “Don't get worked up, Ken-kun.” She calmed me down when she realized this and it was very humiliating.

“Don't call me like that!” I commanded almost no voice, I didn't want to feel so inexperienced and confused.

“How would you like to be called, dear?” His voice was attractive, soft. His mouth was almost blowing in the mine, his fingers sliding over the buttons of my shirt. “Kaiser-sama?” I nodded, almost in a state of hypnosis, my brain seems to have stopped working.

I feel her soft lips pressed against mine — the shock waves are scattered all over my body — sucking slowly one after another, savoring them sweetly, I'm lost in the sensations as she guides the whole act, my pride hurts like cut from a dagger in the chest, I start to repeat the act, the thin fingers slowly pass through my hair causing shivers, waves of heat and cold, something beyond the standard excitement that my body already felt in that girl.

Miyako grips me firmly in his arms and, with fright, I open the way to the tongue, bold, hot and thirsty, invading my mouth in search of mine and when they collide, waves of spasms travel all over again, More intensely, a shiver runs through the spinal cord. Reaching the back of my brain, it seems to freeze everything. Instinctively, I squeeze my arms and explore my mouth exactly as it does me.

The sensations are surprising, our tongues slip on each other, slippery, circulating, sucking, overflowing saliva. I plunged into the moment, liking, enjoying, discovering, thinking I was struggling to regain control. I pressed even harder against myself, deepening the kiss and receiving a long moan in response.

When I noticed our mouths spilling saliva and the tongues moved frantically, causing more extreme reactions in my body, I felt the whole pubic region ablaze, my penis throbbing as if the veins tear the tissue of the skin. We only stopped the act when the air was lacking.

“Miya-a-ko-san...” I whisper in a spell, pause in time, watching his eyes still closed and his cheeks flushed, his eyelids open gradually, revealing amber eyes, bright under the illumination of the monitors. She caresses my face softly with the tips of her fingers whispering in my ear.

“I'm yours tonight... Take me to your room...” I imagine it might be another daydream... Whatever! I don't argue and hold our hands taking her to my room. Our steps echo through the halls, her scent invading whole environment, my mind turns, blurred intoxicated, I finally get it! Lack only rid her of this dress and sink into this perfume, this delicious body.

I opened the door to my room and walked in the same step guiding her behind me. “It's beautiful!” She exclaims as she watches the room decor. Now under the illumination of the site I could see her clearly, her dresses, her hair, her features.

“Hmm...” I don't know how to respond to her comment. Great, this morning didn't seem so difficult, actually it shouldn't be, it was all there for me, just throw it in my bed and perform all my fantasies because it was so difficult to act?

Then again, she comes, gracefully approaches and touches my face with both hands caressing her with her thumbs, I close my eyes enjoying the contact, then realize that I always had a fantasy about what it would be like to touch her. It never occurred to me contrary.

“You're so beautiful...” She whispers his lips coming, provocative, holding the collar of my shirt. “Take me, I'm yours. Devour me, I invoke you tonight...” Holding her by the flanks, pulling her against my body her soft breasts crush against my pectoral. I attack her lips like Hungry wolf. Enough of wasting time with silly conflicts.

I kissed her intensely, letting my tongue explore her hot mouth as my hands ran down the contours of her body. I broke the kiss and gently lowered my lips to the neck, exploring her lap, reaching for the light dress, biting one of her nipples in the fabric, making her shudder completely. Miyako's hands, in turn, also explored my body pulling my jacket, tossing it anywhere, sliding on my shirt, his nails rubbing gently against my skin. Oh, what a hot girl!

Our lips parted avidly for some air, and she looked at me, I placed my kisses on her neck, lifting her in her lap, thirsty, exploring the shoulders, whose delicate dress left the exposed and finally threw her on my bed.

I removed his glasses, carefully placing them on the bedside table I admired her, lying on my bed — her amber eyes following my movements curiously — Her hair scattered around her framed her round face, leaned over her body to kiss her mouth anxiously, her hands running back into my shirt, her legs intertwined at my hips, I felt the friction between our bodies growing, our sexes rubbing In a fierce friction.

I devoured my lips, so soft, smooth, slippery, definitely so addictive. His thin, delicate hands, explored from top to bottom, behind my back, daring to slip my buttocks, pressing them as lewd as his long legs, rubbed against mine. Oh, so hyperactive… 

That was amazing, wonderful, that small and delicious body underneath mine, hands, search, moans, phrases and words without meaning, disconnected... The madness of the moment, but it was a lapse of reason made me believe that It was too easy, was something wrong? So strange that I got up, letting go of her, leaving her confused.

I sat the edge of the bed trying to think things were strange and too perfect. She was given too much, thirsty even as extremely take advantage every time something was not hitting there. I bit my lower lip hard trying not look like a confused fool, I felt her delicate little hands sliding to my chest, his arms around me from behind, his hot breath against my neck making me shiver.

“Did I'd something wrong, heart?” She whispered in my ear, his hands caressing my chest, through my shirt “Do you want me to leave?” Obviously, I didn't want her to leave, I was finding this very strange.

I bit down hard, my lower lip in an attempt to suppress a moan as Miyako slid the tip of his tongue across my ear and bit his lobe, then buried his mouth in my neck sucking it voraciously. Obviously, I'll not let her go, but without giving me time to respond, she stirred my lap sitting in my masculinity, kissing me warmly as I moved her hips deliberately pressing her vulva against my erection and... Oh, that girl! How cheeky is your hips moving so it drives me crazy... Oh…

Ohhh... Digidestined what a helpless little thing like you can do alone without friends, without partner in the enemy's lair surrounded by my slaves? I didn't have to worry, I didn't want to worry, I let myself get carried away by all those sensations, pressed his body against mine, I explored his legs tightly around my body, sinking my hands into the soft flesh of his thighs. I lowered my little kisses into her lap as she moaned, unashamedly, panting-shivering, her skin bristling-calling my name in a sonorous and malicious tone. 

I pulled the ribbon from the corset of the dress and the fabric slid down the body. Almost in slow motion, she admired her beautiful, round, soft, firm breasts of pink areola and hard nipples of excitement with an inviting and juicy appearance. I sunk I sank down without thinking, my mouth licked and sucked all over the stuffing of the soft mounds, enjoying its texture, its aroma, my lips parted, gulped willingly, turning my tongue around the hard nipple and vibrating with the sensation of having it in my mouth, I delighted myself so much that I couldn't contain myself, biting the filling, marking as I massaged the other, his scandalous moans became screams, parallel to that his delicate little hands clutching and pulling my hair.

I don't know how long I lost interspersing sucked bites those delicious fillings as she replied moaning in a way that drove me crazy, moving, deliciously stirring her flaming femininity, against my penis... Oh my! This hot girl! My underwear was already soaked and so oiled that my pants got wet with their juices. If I continue, I can't take it anymore.

I twisted our bodies and laid her on the bed again, immediately pulling on this dress, admiring her half-naked body, covered only by a white cotton panties. I see how much was soaked, transparent, leaving the intimate lips well marked and pink under the fabric, makes me salivate like a hungry wolf.

That's how I wanted delivered and vulnerable, his body was more beautiful than I imagined, clear skin and lilac hair coming in contrast with dark sheets on the bed, didn't have much to think about started to distribute licks and bites for its soft skin as she filled the air with their scandalous moans.

“Hmmm... Miyako-san, you'll be mine, all mine...” I bit the perfect breasts to the belly again, which led me to delight in this wonderful texture. “I want to hear you moaning to me all night, I want to end up in this delicious body... I'm going to eat you too much, girl!” I traced the path to her mouth devouring her with lust.

I felt his little hands on the buttons of my shirt, undoing them anxiously ruining — without breaking the kiss with equivalent hunger — throwing it to the ground. With a force that surprised me, it spun around, staying over my body.

“What are you doing?” I asked startled to separate the kiss, as if struck by a bullet. I wasn't ready to lose control of the situation.

“Calm down, I'll not attack you with a knife or something...” She held up his hands and smiled. “I just want...” Miyako caressed my face with the tips of his fingers. “Give back what made me feel earlier today...” She licked her mouth like a cat, holding my lower lip. One of his hands ran through my body coming to my member stroking him over the pants and squeezing gently, flawed in trying to suppress a groan. She looks at me, and she prophesies “I'll give you what you want to send me what I want and both of us have our fun...” Slid his mouth toward my ear, his hand continuing to stimulate my penis. “And I want you fulfill what I said, that eat me all night and left me happy end of this exchange. But you have to relax and let me take care of you straight... Can I?”

I can only nod and feel my world spinning as she leaves his mouth anxious for my body dying a little, licking, sucking, saying in a muffled voice by the act. “You're a delicious Kaiser-sama, your taste...” That thought never occurred to me. “Hmm... Your smell...” Raising the tip of his nose over my abdomen and biting back.

My body was carried by a mixture of waves, tremors of unknown and wonderful sensations, feeling that small hot mouth exploring like this, his hands reaching to the zipper of my pants opening and removing. My muscles tensed and I narrowed my eyes, anxious of the next act.

She grabbed my penis playing with the dampness of the glans. “Hmm, what a pleasure Kaiser-sama, his penis is huge...” Moving his hands in a torrential manner. “So imposing and robust...” His malicious tone made me more excited. “I can't wait to feel it burning deep inside me, pushing hard for me ripping my core, I want to do all night...” Me don't know what was killing me over their actions or their shameless words. She slid her body over mine so I felt her breasts dragging by my trunk, making me delirious with this mix of sensations, bringing his mouth to my ear whispered as he moves up and down with his hands on my penis.

“I want you pouring yourself very tasty in my mouth...” I couldn't contain a moan, completely mad at what she said, the way I said, she encouraged me deliciously.

She slid her delicious breasts back down my body and stood kneeling between my legs. She looked at me mischievously and smiled, ran her tongue in soft circular movements over the glans, and lingered in that torture for a while until to swallow my penis almost completely, moaning with his mouth full, while his nails scratched my thighs, belly... Man, this is too good! I could not contain the moans with the sensation of being swallowed in that way by Miyako's hot mouth, I completely lost control, I suppressed moans, grunts, shouts, that was wonderful, sometimes she swallowed me, sometimes I stopped and tortured myself with her tongue, I had almost reached orgasm several times, but she would always stop and kiss me, go back through my body with her ravenous mouth, moan and delight me with all the intense sensations my body was experiencing.

After some time of that delicious torture she swallowed me in an extremely delicious way caprichando in the movements of up and down, my hands grabbed her lilac hair forcing her to swallow deeper, that little mouth was killing me, driving me crazy, my world was spinning, In total collapse, my pubis was turned with the strong waves of pleasure, my tendons burned and were mainly pulled in the inner part of my thighs I felt a burst of my orgasm coming, but it didn't compare to any that I was before was something completely more intense and furious. 

She sucked me harder, with no control over my actions, maddened by pleasure, I pulled her hair tighter, my body arched automatically, my head fell back and a loud moan ripped through my throat, the strong burning followed by the furious stream of my ecstasy pouring into his mouth, it was as if my soul had been drawn from my body, I could not feel the bed under me, nor the world around me.

But how distrustful he is! I like the way he wanted me, I admit, but it was hard to make him relax a little, which he was afraid I would kill him at any moment, for God's sake, I'm just a girl.

Finally, I managed to drive him crazy, at first he tried to contain the groans. He was afraid, insecure, but then he was overcome with pleasure, reminding me of the first time of my submissive. I admit that this hot kneading has set me on fire, but I'll not be carried away by the moment. No, I didn't even begin, it was just the beginning, but I had to torture him long enough for this first orgasm of the night to leave him groundless.

A successful mission, he lay on his bed, his body relaxed and his eyes closed tightly, expression of who still suffered the sensations of that orgasm, I took advantage of the distraction and took my sneaker, removed the insole and underneath it a plastic sealed with tissue soaked in chloroform. I used my teeth even to tear the sealing wax, and I hid the haft in one hand, placed myself on his body, and kissed him, then pressed the handkerchief against his nose as hard as I could.

Poor little lamb! He was so unprepared, without strength, lowered his guard to enemy and now would pay ugly for his distraction... Great genius Ichijouji Ken! You can't judge a book by its cover!


	3. Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ministry of Health warns, this Fanfiction is not recommended for moralists and extreme romantics, who think that pleasure is the consequence only of love.  
> Reading this plot can cause serious damage to very sensitive psychics as it presents strong scenes of sex, sadism, masochism and torture, improper language.
> 
> "With some possibility of romance? Only in the end "  
> Come to the dark side of the force or stay out of it, just don't stay on the wall and if they stay do not come to question us.  
> Get the moralists out of the room, popcorn and soda...  
> Then, pervert on duty, welcome!
> 
> Remember: "It is important for everyone to know that Miyako's practices are not allowed without the consent of the other person, even if the house to which she is a party became aware of this she would be expelled and would no longer be recognized As a BDSM practitioner.  
> Advanced BDSM can be considered aggression and torture if practiced without permission.  
> Remember that this is mere fiction, if you want to do something like talk to your partner, look for beginner practices and especially remember that ALL IS A MUTUAL PLEASURE GAME! "

**Kaiser Point of View**

I open my eyes slowly noticing how my vision are blurry. The head rotates as if I had ingested alcoholic beverages and to make matte rs worse my body hurts too much, I feel like I've been trampled by a bunch of DarkTyrannomons. I feel a strong smell that makes me want to vomit and my lips are numb. What the fuck is this?! The last memory I have is that the damn digidestined was here kissing me, meeting my innermost desires leading me to heaven. Was that real? Or just another daydream of my mind?! In any case I just know what I like and I want to go much further.

As I close my fists trying to move my arms, I realize that I'm stuck with leather cuffs. I make the same move with my feet and the same feeling. I start to move and I only hear the noise of the chains… My ears pick up a strange song, begin a sensual rhythm. I try to raise my head while the environment is dark, I realize that I'm stuck on a leash like a dog... Just a moment! What is this stupidity? A few minutes I was wearing clothes and now I'm completely frozen. It must be a nightmare! Yes that's it! It is all a nightmare…

“Looking for something Ken-chan?” I hear a female mocking voice in the darkness, but couldn't tell where it came from. I try to move my head sideways looking, but the leash kept me from much mess. “His slaves aren't here…” It's the digidestined then we're not just daydreams, that was real... Now the noises are coming leaps toward me. I feel a weight sitting in my stomach, a fabric like a cover stretched over my manhood. “We're only you and me...” She came whispering close to my lips giving patted abused on my face.

“What stupidity is that? Where I'm?” I begin to debate me trying to free myself from his grip, but I get a strong slap in the face. Who's bitch think are ?!

“Quiet. From now on, whoever says the orders here is me, and you should show me some respect and obey me by calling Inoue-sama...” Miyako began to lecture in imposing tone and I burst out laughing. Why obey an inferior being like her? She punched me in the face like punishment for contempt... “Cheeky! How dare you interrupt me!” 

“I obey you?! PFF... HAHAHAHAHAHA...” I gave an evil laugh that sounded throughout the environment. “Make me laugh digidestined. Who dictates the rules here am I, so set me free from these chains, now.” I try to catch my breath and command in a serious tone, but the damn medicine that doped me, is still in effect, I feel my throat extremely dry, I need water urgently, but clearly I would never ask her... Now who laughed at my face was this damn girl.

“I think you still don't understand your situation dear Ken-chan.” Despise me, coming down from my belly and I hear the sound of heels around the place. “Let's make things clear a little.” She claps her hands and a little light comes on. The lighting is minimal and red in color... I don't have that kind of light here!

I look around that environment realizing that we're still in my room. Turning my head sideways glimpsing the handcuffs I'm stuck, the feet are in the same situation, I try in vain move them, but the chains didn't allow me such an act. I raise my head slightly curious, I see in one of the tables several objects, some can't identify, others recognized as a leather whip, depilatory wax and vibrators of various sizes... How is it? What the fuck?! I confess that'm starting to scare me, I have no communicator around to tell my slaves. I'm so hate myself for being so stupid and have my guard by an innocent face and is extremely frightened to look at these “objects”.

“Are you surprised, Ken-chan?” Turn my gaze to the scorned and contemptuous voice digidestined Sitting in my chair wearing my coat and wearing my glasses.

Her face is different, an eye makeup is more charged to black, and the thin lips are highlighted by the wine-colored lipstick leaving them with fleshy looks. I glimpse her dresses, under the cloak, noting that she wears a short leather dress, appreciated every curve of her body, of course she doesn’t wear a bra, noticing a protrusion of the nipples seen imposing itself on the fabric. The long boots they helped to make up the look. Shit, I'm starting to get excited looking at her dressed like that, so provocative, so delicious. I started to get into a delirium where I can free myself by throwing Miyako on the bed, she struggles to free herself while slap her face several times, tearing her dress and her panties, invading her delicious body.

“Look it seems that someone else woke to party!” The mocking voice takes me out of my reverie and gives me a depraved look. Miyako smiles, biting his bottom lip, looking at my member. Not yet satisfied, she passed her tongue over her lips... I remember the delicious oral sex she made me... Oh, shit, my penis even more tense.

“You crazy, what you think you're doing?! Set me free now!” She who should be tied up in this bed. I'm an emperor, I was born to master these worms and never submit to them.

“Hey, baby, I'm just fulfilling your wishes.” She shrugged getting up and taking long steps toward that table picking up a small box with black wire and two connected springs. “After all, you wanted a night of sex with me right?” She laughed mockingly When approaching.

“Whoever should be handcuffed and naked is you and not I. Now let me go, don't complicate things for you digidestined.” She ignored my threats and her eyes filled with madness, the amber tone gave way to a reddish glow, and she smiled sideways.

Miyako just shrugged laughing at my face opening of the springs and places on one of my nipples. I bit my lower lip holding me not to moan in pain, I'll never give this taste for that cursed, the same procedure was done in the other. She set the box down beside the bed and sat down in my manhood. But this time she's not wearing panties… Oh my, what madness! I felt my erection explode just by coming into contact with his burning vulva spurting out fluids.

“Look good for you, how deplorable, you can't rebut my speeches.” His tone is pure sarcasm and allied to it gives a wicked chuckle hitting on me digging her nails into my cheeks. “I'll continue to talk about the rules and see if this time should remain silence, if it is a good boy collaborating with me will be rewarded with great pleasure and multiple orgasms, now if continue an evil created will be punished and…” That demon with lavender hair, threw his trunk against mine, making our faces in close proximity… Very close, making me feel it's refreshing breath and letting me crazy to kiss her.

“Oh, lamb, I have so many toys to amuse myself tonight, so many new experiences to take with your delicious body...” She moves boldly, rubbing her vulva against for my glans, I feel the entrance of her soaked intimacy, my hips move practically alone against him. Oh God! When I leave here… She pricks her teeth on my lower lip giving a slight pull pulling me a grunt. How could she resist, her warm, delicious body weighing all against mine, her breasts pressed against my chest and our sex rubbing… This bitch will pay me! She lifts up the body that delights in my excitement, smiles malefically and holds it up in his hand, which seems to be a little control.

“I'll never obey you, bitch, know that I'll crush your Digimon partners like insects in front of you… AHHHHHHHHH” I couldn't control a guttural scream, clenching my fists as the shock waves shot out of my nipples and spilled over my body. The pain is so extreme that I don't realize that she came down and was by my side laughing very happy with the torture she presented me.

“You're being a very bad boy, you don't know how to treat the visitors, it seems your mother didn't give you education.” These are the words of the lilac hair demon, she delights as she increases the intensity of the shock even more. My body begins to suffer spasms, even more intense, my eyes watering, but I bite a lot, my lower lip suppresses the cries, I'll not be weak in his presence again. “Carnforth, these staples have seven strengths, and we're only in third, I suggest you work with me, and we'll get along.” Run your fingertips over my cheek.

“Fuck you bitch! Forget that I'll beg and give!” I spoke between my teeth, the need to drink water now becomes more extreme, my lips are cracked and my throat burns scratching, voice fails.

As my body seemed to get used to the shocks, Inoue increased in intensity. My breathing becomes more and more breathless, and my very treacherous friend seems to enjoy the torture. It's not what they say things tend to get worse... Well, they got worse... Miyako moves the leash around my neck loosening it, and putting a certain amount of pillows under my head allowing me, full and wide view of the embarrassing state. She sits on my abdomen opening her legs and giving me wide insight into her soaked intimacy… God this girl is very perverted, starting a masturbating, using a vibrator while looking into my eyes… And his facial expressions, his tricks... Oh... All this in the midst of so much pain…

“Oh lamb, his moans of pain are music to my ears... They excite me too much...” She was biting her lower lip, sliding the vibration sensually through her intimate lips delighting yourself by stimulating your clitoris, still without self-penetration of the object... The watery noise, along with their scandalous moans, are also driving me crazy... My member vibrates and pulsates it hurts, even with minimal friction against soft part of your butt. Hell! I need to touch myself, I feel like I'm going to explode. But I'll not beg her. I can't surrender to that. Seeming to guess my thoughts it raises and lowers her face close to my member.

“Oh, I'm pitying, it's pounding so hard!” Look as if you were talking to a very young child. “You need a caring I know, I know!” Slide your finger tips through my groin, I feel his mouth moving closer to my penis and suppress my moans of anxiety. His words and manner as they were said, sounded exaggeratedly exciting and she held him firmly by the base, and I could feel her warm breath against my glans. I can imagine her swallowing it completely. The feeling being completely crushed, compressed in your throat... Oh! I want too much! The pain of the shocks becomes relevant near the burning in my pubis. “I know it's excruciating ... I hope Ken-chan begs for the relief you need.” The tone of his voice is childish. Bitch! Bitch! You can take your rain horse! I'll never beg.

Miyako left my penis and crawled to his knees on the bed — either side of my body — momentarily stopping the clash of staples that tortured me. Positioning yourself so that your femininity is against my face. Same? This is too much provocation.

“Take a good look at her, little deceived virgin.” A hand grabs my hair pulling hard making my head follow the movement. “This is all yours. Do something.” She rubbed his intimacy against my nose, mouth, face, staining me with his fluid. I wanted to suck, bite him, his scent makes me crazy like an animal by a female in heat. “You wouldn't get me by the hair and break me all, sucking my energy and corrupting me ? Where are you now, Lord Emperor?” I-I've been never so humiliated and so excited in my life, where was this devil? “Did you see how many toys I brought? We have all night and I'll do everything you have to do with me. I'll make the great emperor a little Princess.” Are you going to do with me what I should do with it? Don't buy, I'm in a lot of time, I need water, I'm in a humiliating position and yet I feel too excited.

Miyako smiles menacingly returning to the previous position, making the turn on the device and be delighted by the shocks transmitted to my body sits again returning to masturbate moaning deliciously. I closed my eyes trying in vain to concentrate, but didn't seem satisfied, finally deciding to further increase the intensity of the electrical impulses and believe that this is the last intensity. My body is in spasm giving high jumps as if convulsing. “Look at me now!” Inoue commanded with authority, striking my face with one side of his foot, so that the high heels burned the skin of the cheek and I could feel the warmth of my blood running… Stifled, horrified, I instinctively obeyed her and opened my eyes to her... “Ohh... Look and learn to eat, very delicious, a woman. The emperor of the realm of virgins.” Miserable girl continues to humiliate me with a tone affected by pleasure and I confess that at this moment I would give anything to enter that body, to bury me deep, to tear your core, the pain of my excitement nullifies the shocks emitted by the damn machine.

Her legs are opened to me, slowly, she sits down, moaning erotica, beginning to penetrate the vibrator in her intimacy. Oh my gosh!  “Oh, Ken-chan, it could have been you. Ask for me!” I couldn’t answer, my mouth open with such perversion. My body was seriously affected and my eyes focused on that penetration. This false member went in and left his greedy entry, pouring lubrication. The watery noise... I wanted... I wanted a lot, I was insane… I began to overturn in delirium that my penis penetrated her fiercely. What extreme excitement, what unbearable pain. Oh I need too much…

I felt very hot with waves of chills without control, I moaned to her, of will, of pain, of great excitement. My thigh tendons seemed to be being plucked, burning, every pelvic, pubic region was on fire, my testicles vibrated with pain. My member would explode at any moment.

She shuffles, penetrates quickly, shrinks, complains, moans more and loudly, her open mouth drips a small saliva and her skin drips with sweat, her hair is disheveled. She has the most incredible expression I've ever seen, as she reaches her orgasm and her fluids falling down my belly.

That was too much for me and my body erupted and even without the damn touch I so badly needed, my member thickened, vibrated and contracted, releasing a liberating orgasm, making me roar with pleasure.

I open my mouth emitting a very loud moan. Miyako looks at me wickedly removing the vibrator of her intimacy displaying as a trophy along their fluids and more translucent liquid your enjoyment.

“And you think I was just a helpless little lamb... Tsk... I thought you were smarter, after all you don’t self titled Emperor Digital World?” No unglued his eyes from mine.

“Fuck off... You... Bitch....” It's the only thing I can babble to soon earn a slap in the face.

“Open your mouth.” Her tone of voice was authoritative, but I refused, I’ll not give her this whim. “Obey your master their evil created.” She pressed his big nails into my cheeks making my mouth from a beak. With the other hand raise the vibrator showing me. No... She will don't that... Yes... She... She put the fake limb in my mouth, moving it, simulating oral sex, putting the bottom in my throat and making me taste her delicious fluids.

DigiDestined, damn it! I've never felt so humiliated in my life! Damn it, everything is turning and it turned around. I need water, the delayed effect of the remedy that has done me, the effect of the orgasm and the pain of shocks, but I don’t even feel it anymore... I really don’t feel anything…“You weak worm! You'll have your punishment for having an orgasm without permission.” I feel I received another strong slap in the face. Pain,  humiliation, pleasure insanity…

My eyes are closing and the world going out... 

* * *

 

**Miyako Point of View**

Who knew so badass Digimon Kaiser would be that lamb position ready to be slaughtered? Behind all this tunic of cruelty and coldness, just a boy desperately in need of warmth. Mommy's gonna give you a lot more than you need, sweetheart!

I get for a few seconds contemplating her fine features without that hideous glasses… He looks like an angel, but he's a demon. I must act quickly before the effect of the remedy is over.

It's not that I don’t want to have hot moments of wild sex with him, but I don’t want it so easy, I want to see him squirm begging for it, things will not be hand-kissed like it was in the morning.

I pick up my glasses from the bedside table and sneak up from his room, tiptoeing through the dark halls of the base. How strange, no Digimon here? Certainly, Kaiser ordered his slaves to stay away for the special night. Back in his control room and took the opportunity to look at the screen where the Digimon's cell was displayed, my Poromon and Upamon were staring at nothing while Chibimon, Tokomon and Salamon shook desperate grids.

“Quiet my loves, I'll save them and bring them back I promise.” I raise my fingertips on the screen.

When I searched for my backpack, I was relieved to find it.When I looked back at Kaiser's chair, I found his cloak and his glasses abandoned anyway. An idea popped into my mind, gathered her things together with my backpack that moved a strategically hidden corner. I ran back to the bedroom, and he still slept like a baby.

I lost a few minutes, needed to be quick. I open my backpack and my priority is to pick up handcuffs. If he wakes up early, tied up, I can make him unconscious again.

I went to one of the ends of the bed through the irons through the bars of her canopy bed for after arresting her thin arms, did the same procedure on foots, analyzing and seeing how much they were beautiful. Yes, I have a fetish for feet, okay. Finally, put the leash on her neck, leaving the side chains. Take this opportunity to peck your soft lips and get up to admire my work... My Goodness! Because it's delicious in that position... So submissive... Oh, my lamb, I'll torture you too tonight.

I pulled out one of him tables and laid her down on the bed so he could see our toys. Take out an Indiana Jones-style whip and lay there, imagining the beautiful red marks that will make that skin so bright white, put some vibrators on your side like the nipple clip. Mask to the eyes and leather gags, the scariest to him, the strap with a rubber penis This will be the most extreme punishment if he doesn't cooperate with me.

I look again at my prey and realize that some hairs were already growing in the pubic region, let's solve this simple problem with waxing! I take out a small pan and turn it on at low temperature, it's good that it's the battery and it lasts for hours, because I don’t know if there are electrical outlets here. I take to pull out a roller with red led lights and adjust around the bed. I make the test clapping, I have the satisfactory result that also work in this dimension.

Arsenal ready! Time for the second part of the plan, to produce me pretty beautiful to bring down my lamb. I gather the rest of the stuff by directing me to your bathroom and I'm surprised by the glamour of the place. The tub is so big it looks like a hot springs pool, the tiles in gradient colors gray, a huge silver mirror in the Venetian style horizontally combined with a marble sink in black. This crazy guy has good taste.

I removed my glasses by placing them in the sink and putting on contact lenses.It's a boring procedure put them, I prefer a thousand times wear glasses. But that's not the case at the time, my energies are focused rapid makeup. I'm doing, really just touching up what Mimi-chan made adding bold colors and ending with a lipstick color wine.I smile at the final result and leave a lipstick kiss on the mirror glass.And with the lipstick I write:  **“The evil wolf emperor, he became only a helpless lamb.”**

I grabbed those sticky white panties by tossing it in the trash and wearing my clothes do away with the high-heeled boots. I look at myself for the last time in the mirror, I’m domineering, but I still lack something, I look back at the robe and the yellow frame glasses. A malicious grin springs to my lips, I'll make things very interesting. I put his cloak over my leather dress and put the glasses on my face. Now I’m powerful enough to make your evening unforgettable.

“I hope this plan works, after all it's a lot of insanity.” I whispered, sighing as I left the bathroom. I notice that he begins to stir and mutter a few words. I try to turn off the lights leaving everything in absolute pitch. How I will guide me to the bed? Only the streams of noise. I turn a sound box with a playlist that normally use with my sub. I listen the sounds of the chains, it seems to me that the lamb awoke and decided to want to break free. It is safe for me not to laugh at your deplorable situation, this is just the beginning my dear.

“Looking for something Ken-chan?” I remember the horrible way he treated me this morning. The chains make noise that he should be looking for me everywhere. “His slaves aren't here…” And in small steps, I approach myself banging on the wooden bed. I climb up, sitting crawling on his belly and the robe extends through his seemingly semi-erect masculinity. “We're only you and me...” I whisper, approaching his lips, feeling the freshness of his breathing and giving a slight slap in the face…

“What stupidity is that? Where I'm?” He speaks in a rude tone starting to struggle. I knew it was going to happen. It's time to show who command respect and make the rules around here. Setting a strong slap on his face, the sound of my hand echoes the environment.

“Quiet. From now on, whoever says the orders here is me, and you should show me some respect and obey me by calling Inoue-sama...” He retains his superb posture and still dares laugh if he makes fun of me. I get more angry and I give him another violent slap in the face. “Cheeky! How dare you interrupt me!” I closed my teeth furiously. I'm going to put this bastard in his place tonight.

“I obey you?! PFF... HAHAHAHAHAHA...” He gave his maleficent, well-known laugh. A shiver ran down my spine, was it possible that this madman could break free and attack me? “Make me laugh digidestined. Who dictates the rules here am I, so set me free from these chains, now.” Your tone is serious. Of course, this idiot can't fall! I joke, laughing alike, plotting his first punishment.

“I think you still don't understand your situation dear Ken-chan.” The contempt, getting out of bed, heading towards my toys. “Let's make things clear a little.” I applaud lighting the led lights that gave an extremely sultry air that creepy atmosphere. 

It's so cute to see your eyes completely confused and startled looking at every corner of your room. His face sees the cuffs that are attached to both arms and legs. I savored his facial expressions as he looked at the table in front and saw my toys, everything I planned to used to make him my sheep. 

“Are you surprised, Ken-chan?” Contempt, bringing all your attention to me. His pupils dilate slightly at each corner of my body. Obviously, I left it open to better visualize my sexy outfits. Do the same movement with my eyes by your body, stopping at your erect member... Delicius, is getting the way I want. “Look it seems that someone else woke to party!” I bite my lower lip holding me to not salivate and swallow at once.

“You crazy, what you think you're doing?! Set me free now!” He screaming struggling. Crazy me? You saw nothing my dear, but my guarantee is that will love and lot of my madness. 

“Hey, baby, I'm just fulfilling your wishes.” I shrugged ironically, not caring about their situation. I got up and walked quietly toward the table of my toys. I quickly reviewed which of them will be used first. As it is very cheeky, choose the clips on your nipples, you’ll get a good punishment for being poorly made. “After all, you wanted a night of sex with me right?” I smiled mockingly, thinking of all the pain he would feel the intensity of the shocks.

“Whoever should be handcuffed and naked is you and not I. Now let me go, don't complicate things for you digidestined.” He looked at me in a very menacing way and only shrugged with a laugh, close to his face, to taste his pain, when I put the clips on his nipples left the box beside the bed, climbed over his body and Sitting well on top of his masculinity. Wow! My intimacy is on fire with the contact and ends up dripping a little fluid on your limb.

“Look good for you, how deplorable, you can't rebut my speeches.” I speak with the greatest sarcasm all laughing evilly from his face leaving him angrier than he already is. “I'll continue to talk about the rules and see if this time should remain silence, if it is a good boy collaborating with me will be rewarded with great pleasure and multiple orgasms, now if continue an evil created will be punished and…” I tilt my torso leaving our faces close. “Oh, lamb, I have so many toys to amuse myself tonight, so many new experiences to take with your delicious body...” 

I'll test it, just because I'm a good girl, I moved my hips up slightly so that his glans touched the entrance of my intimacy, his hips moved in response... Oh... I want to sit down and fiddle well in this tasty limb, making my vulva swallow deliciously. Focus  Miyako! I can't knock him down, he's just a submissive, he'll only win that if he begs! I bent down and took a small bite of the lower lip, just to tease him, and to my delight I get a delicious moan.

“I'll never obey you, bitch, know that I'll crush your Digimon partners like insects in front of you… AHHHHHHHHH” He responds insolent shrieking. Ah lamb you're being a very bad boy, it's time to begin to punish you! I turn the machine staples intensity one and get an outrageous scream back. I go down to his manhood before returning to chair. Those screams... I do not let smiling wickedly, that's just the beginning my dear. 

“You're being a very bad boy, you don't know how to treat the visitors, it seems your mother didn't give you education.” I giggle, increasing a little the intensity of the shocks. Her beautiful little body begins to spasm. How cute! He's willing to show brave the biting and he bites the lower lip, containing the moans of pain. “Carnforth, these staples have seven strengths, and we're only in third, I suggest you work with me, and we'll get along.” I speak in a very sweet voice through his fingertips stroking his cheek cuddly... Ohh that I'll bite!

“Fuck you bitch! Forget that I'll beg and give!”  He grunted, gritting his teeth. I realized your lips were dry, oh, poor, you know you're giving me some pity... You're going to get some water, just begging.

Ichijouji Ken his bad lamb! Tonight will have a lesson in ways to treat a woman. As punishment increased the intensity of the staples to the fifth and because of this the spasms of his body increased even more.

He’s dying and doesn’t want to surrender, we’ll see where his feat! Discreetly get up with one of the vibrators that have this table and I went back to widen a little on his leash, and put some pillows for his head to be high, after all I want him glimpsing the show I have to provoke him. I sat on Ken's belly, legs spread, caught the vibrator connecting him wandering more intensely through the intimate lips, the clitoris, then penetrating my sex. I look at his face and see his eyes overflow with excited as he sees me in that position.

“Oh lamb, his moans of pain are music to my ears... They excite me too much...” I bite my lower lip as I glide the glistening vibrator slowly across the vulva. Let me seize the moment by penetrating this member and emitting delightful groans, scandalous, making him even more excited. He must be crazy to play, but he can't... Poor thing... Time to get a little complacent with your current situation! I leave the side vibrator and stand up a little tilting my head close to his penis  taking him in my hand.

“Oh, I'm pitying, it's pounding so hard!” I like your situation, I squeeze your penis at the base, and with another hand, I touch the dampness of the glans. And he writhes all over. “You need a caring I know, I know!” I reached my mouth closer to his penis, while a hand caressing the testicular pouch, he lifted his pelvis, eager to be swallowed, moaning instinctively. I make the beak as if in doubt. However, I'm crazy to grab it again and suck it all, but I'll not give that pleasure. Just beg. “I know it's excruciating... I hope Ken-chan begs for the relief you need.” I'm speaking in a childish tone, getting a frustrated snort in response. 

I crawled across the bed and picked up the box, reducing the intensity of the staples and positioning myself with my femininity against my face of Kaiser.

“Take a good look at her, little deceived virgin.” I wrapped one of my hands over my hair, with the strength to stay close As if swallowed, smothered by her… “This is all yours. Do something.” I twist my hips sensually, rubbing my fluids in her helpless little face. After all, he wanted to wet my face with his semen and enjoy it in my mouth?! Time to return as your perverted provocations. “You wouldn't get me by the hair and break me all, sucking my energy and corrupting me ? Where are you now, Lord Emperor?” I smirked at his loser position. “Did you see how many toys I brought? We have all night and I'll do everything you have to do with me. I'll make the great emperor a little Princess.” 

I returned each of his words, saying by reminding myself of the humiliation that made me go earlier today.

Returning to the previous position,  I glimpsed your indigo eyes fully dilated, pick up the box of staples increases the intensity to the last level. Now he’ll squirm with pleasure.

I sat on my chest, leaving my legs open and beginning to masturbate with the vibrator. I slid the object slowly, writhing with pleasure. Ken was crazed, looking like a hungry animal, almost breaking the chains and pulling me apart. I concentrated on feeling pleasure and didn't control myself.

My mind spun and my fluids flowed I imagined that where the vibrator was its member, entering, burying very hard, deep, tearing me, I want insanely, to sit very hard, Tightly, forcefully… Oh, I really need it.

How proud he Is! My God! He tried to look away not to surrender. Oh, you'll not run away, lamb! I want you to see me at the top, without being able to touch me.

“Look at me now!” I order him to look at me and hit his handsome face with the heel of his boot. I can see the blood seeping through his white skin. He obeys me with horror.  “Ohh... Look and learn to eat, very delicious, a woman. The emperor of the realm of virgins.”  I don’t miss the opportunity to humiliate you. Your eyes are on fire, your mind must be daydreaming that it is your member in place of the vibrator. My belly starts to burn. Our eyes meet and explode in an overpowering orgasm, not with the same intensity as it was in the morning, but enough to pluck a escaped from our lips. And I got to the top, but he came along with me, even without receiving any touch.. My body lies on top of his, while I recovered, he moaned, coughing, was worn, tortured, needing water. “And you think I was just a helpless little lamb... Tsk... I thought you were smarter, after all you don’t self titled Emperor Digital World?”

“Fuck off... You... Bitch...” He stutters a few words. More than cheeky! He can still gather the strength to face me! It is no longer enough to be squirming with shocks. Only from anger did I hit a slap in the face. Will get punished once again!

“Open your mouth.” I commanded authoritarian. How stubborn always squeezes his lips. This rebellion is starting to irritate me. “Obey your master their evil created.”  I put the vibrator on show that I'm not kidding. 

My pleasure was found in his eyes as I thrust the vibrator into his mouth. The poor guy was terrified I force the object back and forth, thrusting deep into her throat. I felt pity and removed the rubber member from his mouth, but I laughed at his disgrace. But I was still very angry that he had reached orgasm without my permission.

“You weak worm! You'll have your punishment for having an orgasm without permission.” I give a furious slap to his face watching him extinguish.

I leave the top of her body by turning off the device and removing the clips from her nipples. Part one of the plan worked out. As I clear my body fluids, I begin to think about what punishment I should apply to this spoiled boy. I analyze his beautiful body from top to bottom, I can't deny finding him very hot... But what is that there? Hair in the groin? Oh lamb, get ready for a hair removal, unforgettable there Inoue-sama.

At the age of ten Ashi Katio traveled the world without his parents.

Fourteen-year-old Edward Elric became Steel Alchemist.

None of the Athena Knights are eighteen years old and have saved the world several times. 

With all sorts of animes in existence, where they happen to be the most absurd things, can’t I be domineering?

I can, I’m and no envious will change that.

It hurts, call my lawyers, because the madness is only beginning


End file.
